


Earth 12: A Place To Call Home

by Jayenator565



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supergirl!Clarke, Superheroes, Superpowers, Villains, mysterious lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:18:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayenator565/pseuds/Jayenator565
Summary: When Clarke Griffin literally stumbles into Lexa Woods' life she uncovers a den of secrets that she can't even begin to unravel. But then it's not like Clarke doesn't have a few secrets of her own. She is an alien after all.The Supergirl Clarke fic that maybe one person asked for...maybe





	1. Reaching Out to You

“Come in Bravo team, come in Bravo, any news, over.”

 

**“All bagged and tagged over here , over.”**

 

“Read you loud and clear you little hijo de puta. Delta team any response from the target, over.”

 

**“ZZZszsz- Me and the trainee are in po-zzsz-sition and waiting for target, over.”**

 

“Roger that cheekbones. Team Charlie, you should be en route to the base, ETA, over.”

 

**“...”**

 

“Charlie? ...Aden that’s you kid, over.”

 

**“Uh yeah! I’ll be back in a flash no worries-zzzzzzssz”**

 

“Charlie? You’re breaking up...ugh why do I even bother with the kid.”

 

**“Alpha come in. Alpha, Alpha…”**

 

\--

 

She strut through the extensive skyscraper that housed the newspaper like she owned the place. Collar stiff, suit pressed eyebrows immaculate...or so she was told. She was a woman on a mission with only one goal in mind, now she just needed to find-

 

“Can I help you, miss…?” Turning she was met with a stubborn set mouth and a fake smile. Seemed like she would have to use her charisma to talk her way out of this one. Lovely.

 

Putting on her most winning smile she straightened as if she had completely been unaware of the secretary’s presence at the front desk, “Excuse me where are my manners? I was simply marveling at the contemporary decor,” She extended a hand and shook with just the right amount of pressure as she was taught.

 

**“Zzszzz Alph-zzz, Alphazzzzzzz-Any updates yet Lex?”**

 

She almost cursed at the static feedback and was thankfully able to withhold her wince. Sometimes her teammates had the worse timing...and she wasn’t exactly known for her patience.

 

“Um, miss?”

 

Bringing her mind back to the present she made sure her grin was in fact intact, “Sorry again just so distracting with all the uh, beautiful things to see. My name is Lexa, but you may know me as Alexandria Woods?”

 

She watched as the girl gaped and the usual emotions flittered across the young girl’s face. Surprise followed by a very brief moment of disbelief and oh there was that starstruck wonder. Everyone knew the Woods name one way or another, whether it was because of the tragic way her so-called parents had died to a homicidal maniac or because when they were alive her parents, namely her father, had built Woods Industries the leading technological organization on the planet. Well, there was one other way to know the Woods name but that was linked to the nightly activities and extravagant parties often held by one multi-billionaire and sole heiress Alexandria Woods and how often her face appeared in the tabloids.

 

“I-I you are-”

 

“Lexa Woods, nice to meet you err,” She peered over the desk spotting her lanyard, “Zoe.”

 

Immediately going to grab the office phone the young girl stuttered, “No t-the honor is all mine ma’am please, what- how can I assist you today? Are you looking for Ms. Grant? I can direct you to her office-”

Lexa quickly grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently in her own, “Oh no no no, I haven’t made any appointments and I would hate to disrupt Ms. Grant’s activities. Perhaps you can point me towards the young journalist that I believe is her personal assistant,” finger on her chin searching for the name, “I believe her name was a Cathy or a Clarke maybe Clara or-”

 

“Clarke!” Zoe exclaimed happy to be of some help, “Clarke Griffin yes she’s in! I can call her or-”

 

“Oh no, I have a general idea of what she looks like, if you could just direct me to what floor she’s on that would be lovely. I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

“Oh no of course not Ms. Woods,” Zoe scrambled for a sticky note and wrote clear bullet point instructions as to not only which floor Clarke was on but also the amount of right and left turns it would take to end up directly in front of her desk. Lexa couldn’t lie, she was at least a little bit impressed.

 

“Thank you so much, Zoe, enjoy the rest of your day.” With a wink and a wave she was on her way leaving the poor girl a blushing mess

 

**“Real smooth there Casanova, over.”**

 

Once she managed to secure an elevator to herself she openly scowled and pressed the button on her encrypted Bluetooth earpiece, “Raven, we discussed this you need to let me engage and get the information we need without distractions, that means you need to exhibit a certain level of-”

 

**“Restraint and patience, yeah yeah i got the whole speel. Also got the building’s blueprints from the architecture firm that built the place way back in the day, once you reach the 16th floor your main exits will be the fire escape about 6 floors down, the stairs and well you could always jump out a window if you really had to...over”**

 

Sighing she let the casual comments slide for now. As irritating as Raven was she got the job done, “I shouldn’t need to escape from a place like this but thank you for the consideration...Oracle. Clearly, you learned more from me and Batwoman than you thought.”

 

The girl on the other end huffed, **“Whatever you say, honcho.”**

 

Seeing the numbers pass 13 on the elevator she nodded to herself, “Going radio silent if I need you I’ll initiate contact.”

 

**“Understood, it’s just a simple recon anyway right?”**

 

“Yes, but we must always be prepared for everything, Woods out.”

 

When the elevator stopped on the 14th floor Lexa was very much prepared to subdue whoever entered but she was met with a mountain of paperwork that towered over the figure struggling to hold it all. A muffled, “15th floor please,” was all she could make out as the woman stepped inside. The chivalrous part of her that grew up with manners wanted to help relieve some of the load but the focused part knew she should keep on task.

 

When the doors open she exited first and placed her hand on the frame to ensure the door stayed open long enough for the poor girl to amble through without rushing, “Take your time, I have the door.”

 

“Thank you so much.”

 

Nodding in acceptance at the gratitude from the ball of nerves swaying past her, Lexa turned to her pockets to retrieve the sticky note and looked up to the shocked face of none other than Indra Grant. Shit. She did not want this much attention.

 

“Alexandria Woods? Is that you?”

 

Putting back on her smile she crumbled the paper into her pocket and stepped forward to shake the renowned CEO’s hand, “Ms. Grant it is a pleasure to see you.”

 

The woman smiled and raised her hands in excitement, “Nonsense the pleasure is mine dear, your father was a good friend. Now, what brings you all the way from Polaris to our quaint little Arkadia City?”

 

Subtly pressing the button on her smartwatch to activate her headset she hoped Raven didn’t pick now to go on a bathroom break, “I actually came here to see you in person and extend an invitation to my next Charity Gala.”

 

The woman smiled warmly, “Oh? Well, that is thoughtful, I wasn’t aware you had any big events coming up.”

 

**“Just booked you the ballroom at the Royal Ark Hotel, I assume this event will be for your charity specifically, next Friday, uuhhh 4 pm work? ”**

 

The grin on her face was more genuine now, “Yes just a little get together to raise money maybe even a dinner, it’ll be next Friday, 4pm at the Royal Ark Hotel. We’ll be raising money to improve the state of orphanages all over the country.”

 

“Yes your charity, a great cause, I’ll be sure to free up the time,” Indra gestured them forward towards her office and glared at the wandering eyes around them watching her assistant struggle with the large delivery of folders. Was it really so hard to take two trips?  “You always did have a big heart even as a little girl, but you hardly had to show up here in person Alexandria.”

 

Lexa grinned a bit sheepishly, “Well as you said you knew my father, he always admired your tenacious drive for excellence and honesty in journalism, and you were the first reporter to look past the gossip and get his true self out to the public or so I’m told. I was rather young at the time. I thought stopping by couldn’t hurt, I certainly hope I didn’t disrupt your day, I can schedule a proper lunch or something with your assistant for a better time,” Indra waved her off taking a seat on the couch in her office, “We can get to that later it’s no trouble. Are you hungry? Thirsty? We have a variety of things here and what we don’t have…” She trailed off looking for the moving stack of papers going from desk to desk and just passing in front her office door, “Clarke!”

 

The girl in question jumped so violently half her stack of papers tumbled and she almost fell if not for the strong arm she found wrapped around her waist steadying her. Her glasses sat askew and hair was now frazzled out of its neatly brushed state, a few strands falling from her bun. Still her blue eyes felt like they were piercing Lexa’s very soul and her beauty was just as the brunette remembered, in fact she hardly noticed the papers floating slowly to the ground around them.

 

Shaking her head to focus her thoughts Lexa made sure the woman in her arms was back on her feet but couldn’t help herself from tucking the stray strands of hair behind the blonde’s ear, “Are you ok...miss…?” Even as she said it Lexa had to withhold a grimace. Right she doesn’t know her name, she didn’t start this mission just to look her and her friends up. She is a stranger. Alexandria Woods is a stranger.

 

While Lexa quieted the thoughts running through her mind, Clarke just kept staring before murmuring, “...Green…”

 

Lexa almost stepped back in her confusion but hid it by using a finger to push the askew glasses back up her nose, “Ms. Green?”

 

Indra looked on in embarrassed amusement, sigh, the poor girl meant well, “Ehem.”

 

That seemed to snap the young woman out of it. She jumped out of the arms on her waist, face flushed and was on the ground in a moment picking up the papers with another employee, the man was small in stature, with wide innocent eyes. Lexa bent to help them even as the blonde began to ramble, “U-um sorry no, not green Griffin, I mean yes green um...your eyes are just very, very uh...green.”

 

Lexa paused and looked up from her task very amused and raised a brow causing the girl to get even redder if that was possible before she saw her take a breath and stop scrambling. Kneeling on the floor surrounded by the papers she lost, she stretched out a hand to the pristinely dressed woman, “Griffin, my name is Clarke Griffin and thank you for catching me and um, helping to clean up my mess.”

 

Seeing nothing else that could be done other than playing this to her advantage, and ok maybe she lowkey couldn’t stop herself, Lexa took the hand in hers and brought it to her lips, kissing the knuckles, “Alexandria Woods, and might I say that your mess was quite the entrance Ms. Griffin. One I won’t soon forget.”

 

She heard the blonde’s breath hitch and smiled genuinely realizing she was putting it on a bit thick and the poor girl was floundering to do anything other than smile at her. Not that she minded it was a beautiful smile. But as most things this moment couldn’t last.

 

 **“** **_Dayum_ ** **Commander at least take the girl on a date before trying to take her to bed. Geez. She is hot though I gotta say I totally see why you’re so s-”**

 

Still grinning albeit with an undertone of annoyance Lexa shut off the earpiece by tapping the button on her watch and saw the confusion briefly flit across Clarke’s face and grit her teeth before she and the other employee finished gathering the rest of the papers and placed them on a nearby desk. Leave it to Raven to have remotely hacked the building’s security cameras just to see what Clarke looked like.

 

“Thank you Monty,” Clarke said to the man before turning back to her, “And thank you again Ms. Woods.”

 

Chagrined the young journalist turned slowly to Indra who had watched the entire affair and not said a word as her assistant bit her lip and rubbed her right elbow with her palm, nervous ticks she had yet to break, “Sorry about the mess Ms. Grant, um you called me for something?”

 

Composing her face into a blank canvas that she knew greatly irked and scared her employees Indra addressed her, “Yes, well you’ve already met my guest, Ms. Woods.”

 

The two turned to look at each other, blue meeting green. Lexa smirked while Clarke quickly diverted her gaze with a subdued blush and nodded.

 

“I will be needing my usual sushi order for an early lunch Clarke, and Lexa?” She asked

 

Turning from her appraisal of the otherwise timid blonde Lexa hummed in thought, “I suppose I could have the same thing as you, I do love seafood.”

 

Clarke nodded, snapping her fingers and whipping out two finger pistols, “Gotcha boss, be back in a flash...not like a literal flash that’s more of a Central City thing than a-”

 

“Yes, Clarke thank you.” Indra dismissed the young girl before turning to the girl she had seen grow up into the successful and bright heir to her father’s company, “What was that?”

 

Lexa, hands tucked into her pants pockets and leaning on the door frame to her office looked the picture of nonchalance, “What was what?”

 

“Hmm, we’re going to play it like that then Lexa?” She asked retreating onto her couch once again

 

“Play it like what?” The young girl asked crossing her arms

 

Waving a finger she tsked at her young guest, “You can’t lie to a reporter Alexandria, especially not one that’s seen you in diapers.”

 

Well now it was Lexa’s turn to blush

 

\--

 

“Ms. Green huh? I didn’t know you and Monty got hitched. And no invitation for me? I’m hurt.”

 

“Oh hah hah.” Clarke responded sarcastically. She glared at the broad man who she knew had been watching her entire mortification and hadn’t made a single move to help. Unlike the aforementioned Monty. Her mouth went dry, her skin flushed, if not for the fact that she never got sick she would be seriously considering going to a doctor.

 

She placed a hand on her forehead and walked towards the elevators, taking note of Lincoln’s presence at her side, “I can’t believe I just did that.”

 

“The finger pistols were a nice touch, all you were missing were a few nice ‘bang bang’ noises for effect.”

 

She shoved him, careful of the force behind it and pushed the button for the elevator, “You think Indra would mind much if I just huddled in my room for the next few days and wallowed in my embarrassment?”

 

She didn’t have to look at him to see the amusement rolling off him in waves, “I think she’d just fire you.”

 

“...that’s not the worse outcome honestly.”

 

Lincoln guffawed as they entered the elevator and as the doors were closing she made eye contact with Lexa once again.

 

“She’s not all that she seems.”

 

Lincoln turned to her almost incredulous, “Of course she’s not. She’s Lexa Woods.”

 

She just raised a brow at him as if to say, so?

 

He sighed, “Right alien. Ok short form she is the most successful and rich young person you’ll probably meet. Notorious genius, billionaire, playgirl, philanthropist type but you wouldn’t know it from the tabloids. Just the playgirl bit. She managed to keep her father’s company running and increase their profits almost two times over in just her first two years as CEO. She disappeared for a good 6 years before she took over and no one can say for sure where she went or what she did in that time. Some think she simply earned her Master’s degree, others argue she spent the whole time traveling the world to her heart’s content”

 

He watched Clarke mull it over, “...playgirl huh? So she has men tripping all over themselves to woo her? Typical.”

 

Lincoln rolled his eyes, of course that was the part she picked out from all that, “More like women, Alexandria Woods is very gay and very proud to show it. Did you not see how she was looking at you?”

 

The young woman almost stumbled over the even sidewalk at the news, “Looking? At me? What? Nooooo. She wasn’t- she was just- good manners she…she stopped me from falling and then helped clean up unlike _someone_ I know,” she retorted offering a nudge to the ribs.

 

“If you say so Ms. Green dreamy eyes.”

 

“...I hate you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been planning this fic for a while which is really something if you know me, I don't usually plan my fics. Only my spy fic and my vampire one has had any kind of actual planning so I really hope you guys will like this.
> 
> I wasn't going to post till it was done but well here we are. 
> 
> Shoutout to Mac and Nate for once again helping me hammer our all the stressful details for this. And to Mari for coming in clutch on the fic title!


	2. Some Things

Clarke made good time getting back with lunch for her boss and her guest considering she had to take a pitstop by Arkadia National Bank to stop a robbery. She just had to fly really quickly over to the roof of her workplace and change before taking the elevator down to her floor, all while ensuring the sushi to go boxes stayed upright. Indra and Lexa spent a good hour together recapping Lexa’s year thus far and Indra doing the same, even convincing the young woman to come back later for an on the record interview with herself and Clarke. If there was some ulterior motive Indra had in including her assistant she didn’t say.

 

“Obviously now all anyone really cares about is the super lady of the hour, only been around two weeks and has set every media outlet aglow trying to follow her next act of heroism,” Indra shared, covering the lid on her carry out bowl and slipping it back into the bag it came in.

 

Lexa perked up, finally, “Ah yes, your very own _super_ girl. I have heard a lot about her.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes, wasn’t it you that coined her name, to begin with? And weren’t you the first person to get an interview with her? It makes sense that you hired Lincoln Olsen as your lead Photojournalist and Art Director, after all, he is famous for his pictures of Superman, though how he and your assistant constantly seem to get her to say a few words before disappearing into the air is astounding.”

 

Indra nodded full of pride for her staff, “Yes, Clarke really is very motivated and she excels when she puts her mind to it. I’m quite glad she has the sense to befriend and stay near Lincoln. With the two of them together we get new stills and short scoops on Supergirl’s latest heroics almost daily.”

 

“She’s a sweet girl, you can’t honestly think that’s the only reason she’s been close to him.” Lexa trailed off suggestively, trying to get as much background on Clarke and Lincoln’s relationship as she could.

 

Indra, however, tutted thinking this was Lexa’s way of asking if Clarke was seeing anyone, ah to be young, “Your father always did say you had a weakness for pretty faces. Don’t let yourself be blinded by outward appearances dear, there’s always more than meets the eye.”

 

It was funny to think both women were pondering on how interesting Clarke seemed, if only they knew the gravity behind that statement in relation to each other.

 

“If you want I can get them both to talk to you, maybe you can use that charming smile to learn their secrets. Heaven’s knows they won’t share with me and I pay them.”

 

Crossing her legs and sitting back Lexa pretended to wonder about the suggestion for only a few moments, “Why not? It can’t hurt right, as long as they’re not otherwise occupied.”

 

From the corner of her eye, Lexa had been tracking Clarke since she came back with their lunch. Looking somewhat winded upon her return, and by winded, she meant absolutely wind swept….interesting. The assistant had gone over some prints with Lincoln in his office, typed something on her desktop and now she was having some kind of conversation with the young man that had helped them when her papers dropped earlier.

 

“Clarke!,” much like before the girl jumped in surprise though thankfully there was nothing for her to drop this time.

 

“Go grab Lincoln for a minute and come here please!”

 

Lexa noticed Indra’s sly grin as her assistant scrambled to the glass office on the right to relay her message, but the young billionaire wasn’t really sure what to think of it. She’d have to revisit that line of thinking as both Lincoln and Clarke made their way over.

 

She barely registered Indra’s mumbling, “This ought to be entertaining at the very least,” before the CEO moved to sit behind her desk, placed in front of a wall filled with rows of monitors featuring nothing but breaking news stories and trends. That left Lexa on the free couch seats to the right of Indra’s rather large but open office space.

 

Lexa raised a brow to her but could say nothing as the two Indra had called upon entered the space. Lexa stood with a grace and confidence that could only come with the absolute certainty of the knowledge of who she was and what she could do, fastening the one button on her opened blazer and stretching a hand to the tall wall of muscle who she could admit would be attractive if she wasn’t so completely gay…and if her eyes weren’t already drifting to the object of her current onset grin. The firm handshake quickly brought her back to the present.

 

“Lincoln Olsen, I have heard quite a bit about you,” Lexa said bringing her eyes back to meet his warm and amused brown ones. Guess her wandering gaze didn’t go unnoticed. Espionage and subtlety was kind of her whole thing...she’d have to work on that.

 

“The infamous Alexandria Woods knows me? I am honored Ms. Woods your reputation precedes you.”

 

She chuckled faintly while hiding her grimace, “You really can’t believe everything the tabloids say,” turning her head she swallowed, “Ms. Griffin, I have already had the pleasure of meeting you albeit briefly,” Lexa chanced a step closer to the nervous blonde reporter and shot her the most charming grin she could muster, “I really would love it if you honored me with a bit more of your presence, perhaps over dinner?”

 

Clarke certainly felt the moment her bottom jaw dropped from her top, but she couldn’t help but gape until Lincoln nudged her none too softly, “Uhh, I- me? I mean yeah sure I love...to eat...food…” the girl trailed off, rubbing the side of her nose nervously and trying not to outwardly cringe at her own words.

 

Lincoln didn’t know what he wanted to roll his eyes at more, Lexa Woods apparent smoothness, Clarke’s reaction at said smoothness or the fact that Indra was stealthily snacking on caramel popcorn that she must have hid in her desk, thoroughly enjoying the display. He did try to warn Clarke that Alexandria had a reputation for always having a new date on her shoulder. Though even he would be hard pressed to deny the request with the look Lexa was currently sending Clarke’s way.

 

“That is lovely to hear,” Lexa’s smile brightened at the affirmation, eyes practically sparkling which only served to dazzle the blonde further. Lincoln sighed stepping abruptly towards Indra’s desk because it’s not like the two enamored women would notice him, and held out his hand expectantly. Despite her pointed glare she did give in and share some of her popcorn as the man leaned, relaxed against the front of her desk.

 

Lexa casually placed a hand in her crisp pants pocket and cocked her head to the side with a warm smile attempting to assuage the anxiety she could see coursing through the gorgeous woman in front of her, “If you aren’t busy maybe we could do something tonight…?”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened realizing she actually couldn’t be sure of her precariously changing schedule, “Um I don’t have any plans but Indra might-”

 

“She’s free,” Her boss piped in much to her relief or horror. To be honest the assistant wasn’t too sure yet.

 

“Totally free,” Lincoln agreed. Clarke looked to her friend for...anything really but the man just grinned and shot her what he probably thought was a subtle thumbs up.

 

She rolled her eyes at him before turning back to face the object of her newfound extreme mortification and clumsiness, “I guess I’m free.”

 

She fiddled, moving her glasses more firmly up her nose before settling.

 

“Ahem, I believe there was something you wished to discuss with these two Lexa?” The Woods heir snapped her head around, secretly thankful for the distraction from Clarke’s eyes and cleared her throat, “Yes right. Well, I’ve just found myself very fascinated with, well Supergirl,” Lincoln and Clarke none too subtly tensed at the mention of the latter’s alter ego.

 

“I have already spoken to Indra and aside from her, you, Clarke and Mr. Olsen are the only ones that have seemed to have any kind of recurring contact with Supergirl. Do you happen to know anything about her? Maybe personally? She seems to enjoy interviewing with your newspaper quite a bit.”

 

The questions threw the two off. Lincoln composed himself well enough but Lexa could see a wall had formed where before he seemed open and warm, a guarded defense had been put in place.

 

“We’re just lucky I guess,” he replied, walking back to Clarke’s side almost protectively, “It’s probably easier to trust me given my camaraderie with Superman and Clarke can be charming in her own way,” you know, Lincoln thought, when she isn’t being a bisexual disaster,  “You seem awfully interested Ms. Woods. Is Polaris’ own hero family not enough to keep your curiosity?”

 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed if she doubted before now she knew that he certainly knew more about Supergirl than he was letting on. There was already definitely a difference between this man and the Lincoln she had met briefly when she was younger. The Lincoln she had met was far more naive and trusting at the time. Perhaps this Lincoln was for the better, even if it could prove to be a bit of a hindrance “Oh, believe me, my mind has the capacity to be fascinated by both.”

 

“Both?”

 

The two who were now locked in a tense atmosphere spun their heads to face Clarke who Lexa realized had grown rather silent, “Both yeah, both are good, both are uh….great.” She said noticing their attention was on them.

 

Lexa grinned at her and shrugged, acting as if the sudden tension between her and Lincoln was nonexistent, “Well you two are certainly good at what you do, it’s probably why she seems to keep finding you. I’m sure a good word from the big guy in Metropolis doesn’t hurt either.” she added eyeing Lincoln carefully but the man maintained a neutral expression.

 

“Well,” The young CEO said clapping her hands together, “it is rather late and I do have a meeting to get to,” She walked and leaned over Indra’s desk for a firm handshake.

 

Indra had subtly hidden away her popcorn before reciprocating, “Of course, don’t forget about our interview now.”

 

Lexa’s eyes gleamed, “I wouldn’t dream of it Indra,” She turned and shook Lincoln’s hand as well, “I can’t wait to see the next photograph that wins you an award, Mr. Olsen.”

 

The big guy blushed, far too humble but maybe that at least was a trait he’d never lose, “You’re much too kind Ms. Woods.”

 

She grinned back, “Lexa will do just fine,” his smile was still strained with some measure of caution but at least he was smiling nonetheless, “Well then you must call me Lincoln.”

 

Clarke was the only one left and Lexa walked boldly up to her. Clarke was so distracted she almost didn’t notice the hand being offered to her, “Clarke,” the CEO started softly, “Perhaps we can exchange numbers for our meet up later?”

 

“Uh yeah definitely um,” She took the card being offered to her, Alexandria Woods CEO written in elegant script while she fumbled with her free hand to reach into her pocket for her own phone much to Lexa’s amusement. She barely managed to unlock the screen with a trembling left hand before she felt another set of fingers cover her own, “May I?” Lexa asked, her head once again cocked cutely to the side.

 

“Uh sure,” Clarke replied breathlessly watching as Lexa’s dexterous fingers quickly made a new contact and sent off a text.

 

“I look forward to our evening Clarke.”

 

“S-same,” Was all she managed to reply with a nod as Lexa winked and made her way to the exit.

 

When she was further away the CEO tapped her watch, **“Everything all good boss lady? Over.”**

 

“Everything is going well, make sure no one bothers me this evening Oracle, and I do mean no one, I have a date.”

 

**“Aaaayyee go get it, gurl! Yyaass-”**

 

“Oracle.” The ice in the young woman’s voice was almost palpable

 

**“I mean I’ll make sure the others know boss, Oracle out.”**

 

Stepping onto the arriving elevator Lexa sighed in annoyance before catching Clarke staring at her strangely. She managed to send her a small smile before the metal doors closed in front of her.

 

\--

 

Raven felt the familiar swish of wind that should not have been felt in their underground base but could only mean one thing, “You know back in a flash isn’t exactly an accurate estimated time of arrival speedy.”

 

She blinked feeling the hairs on the back of her neck bristle and upon opening her eyes found the young speedster casually leaning against her console looking entirely too proud of himself. Another blink and he had somehow acquired the cool ranch chips she had hidden under her bed, “Aw come on Rae-Rae, don’t I at least get an A for effort? I rounded up the baddies, stopped two robberies and put out a fire before bedtime. You gotta admit that’s totally crash,” He pointed out before throwing a large handful chips in the direction of his mouth and chewing.

 

Raven smiled, she only had to wait for just a second.

 

“UGGHHH gross! Did you add-,” He paused to lick his lips a few times before cringing, “is this laced with vinegar and garlic!?”

 

He dropped the bag and backed away like it personally offended him while Raven just smirked and turned back to her monitors, “That’ll teach ya next time you go into my snack stash.”

 

She blinked and the kid was back in his first spot, the chips on the floor cleaned up and with a peace offering hotdog in hand, “Aw come on Rae, you know I need like a bajillion calories every day.”

 

She rolled her eyes but took the hotdog anyway, “A bajillion kid, really?”

 

***Recognized ‘Cyborg’ ‘B - 02’***

 

A new voice perked up from behind them, “Please, it’s more around ten thousand little man.”

 

The boy grinned going to greet the muscular man coming down the steps from the teleporter pad in their lair, “Wells!”

 

The boy zapped over and let the half cybernetic man affectionately ruffle his hair, “Hey!” Aden pulled back in mock complaint, a large grin covered his face until Wells asked reminded him, “shouldn’t you be upstairs working on your homework?”

 

“Bu-”

 

“No buts, now get before you have to deal with Anya and Lexa instead of just me.”

 

The young speedster pouted, head down and dragged his feet all the way up the steps to the entrance of the hidden elevator that would take him to the mansion above muttering, “So not crash.”

 

His chuckles died down as he turned back to come face to face with Raven in full on puppy dog eyes, complete with pouty lips, “Wells my bestest buddy in the whole wide-”

 

He held up his hand to interrupt her, “Neh.”

 

“-what but buddy-”

 

“No.”

 

“-But Cy-”

 

“Quit the fake waterworks Reyes, I’m here for the rotation shift anyway oh sweet summer child.” He hardly missed when she reached for her eye dropper liquid while he was setting Aden to go upstairs

 

The girl whooped, setting her chair to back up and reaching for her brace behind her seat, attaching the buckles and straps, “Sweet! You’re the best Cyborg, oh and you should know Commander hot stuff has a date and asks not to be disturbed wink, wink, nudge, nudge if you catch my drift.”

 

Wells rolled his eyes highly amused, “I’m pretty sure even the Terror Twins are getting your drift Rae and they’re locked up in Belle Reve. And Lexa has a date does she? Well I’ll be sure to let Red Robin and Batwoman know, now get.” He shooed her out of the seat, watching as she grabbed her bag.

 

“Now remember Cy no disturbing me I plan on-”

 

“-binge-watching all of Orphan Black Season 3 so no one better call you unless they’re dying, in need of explosions or willing to get down and dirty if they know what you mean.” the intellectual and deadpan manner in which the information was relayed made it seem more like the mechanized man was quoting a textbook and left Raven stumped, “Have we-”

 

“Had this exact conversation before?,” he swiveled the chair around to face her, “No, I just happen to know you really well. That and my Netflix and Youtube recommendations have all been pretty adamant lately that I join the ‘clone club’.”

 

“Huh,” She nodded to herself, “That would do it and that is also why you are my favorite,” She took the few steps back to him just to lean down and press a kiss to the top of his head before making her way to the elevator but Wells couldn’t help but comment on her statement, “Hehe I’m sure Anya would love to hear that.”

 

He couldn’t see her face but he could guess at the epic eye roll that had surely taken place, “For the umpteenth time we were highly drunk, had one quickie in the back of a bar and everyone loses their shits.”

 

“Maybe if everyone wasn’t also double mooned they wouldn’t have lost said shits.”

 

“Yeah yeah, favorite status revoked,” she stabbed many times at the call button despite knowing it would not make the damn secret base elevator descend any faster

 

“Love you too Rae.”

 

“You should autocorrect that L word to hate and the Rae to Wells as in I hate you too Wells.”

 

“Why would I use autocorrect when we’re having a verbal conversation?” at that exact moment the elevator dinged her freedom, “Don’t forget to get some sleep in and some actual food!” he called after the closing doors, “Whatever mom!” She yelled back.

 

Cupping his hands he bellowed, “That’s dad to you YOUNG LADY!”

 

His cybernetic enhancements allowed him to hear Raven’s voice through the thick lead doors rising feet at a time, “SUCK IT GRANDPA!”

 

He laughed, smiling to himself, “Some things never change.”

 

**“Bravo to base, this is Bravo to base. Status, over.”**

 

Ah, duty calls, logging into the console with a few taps on his arm Cyborg activated his built-in comms, “Base to Bravo, something to report? Over.”

 

**“Oh hey Cy, naw I was just wondering why the hourly check-in didn’t go through, over.”**

 

“Aww Red Hood you do care, over.”

 

**“Shut up chrome dome, see you at the end of patrol over and out.”**

 

He grinned even though there was no one there to see it. Things weren’t always easy where their rag tag bunch was concerned but it was always nice knowing they had each other's backs.

 

“This is base to Delta team, do you copy?”

 

**“Delta to base, you’re late for check in, over.”**

 

“Oracle forgot to inform me that it was check in time, won’t happen again Batwoman, over.”

 

**“See to it that it doesn’t, Delta out.”**

 

Yup some things certainly didn’t change. Using the interface on his forearm he switched channels and set his internal phone to dial. He laid back, settling in as he waited for Red Robin to answer.

 

***Ring ring* *Ring ri-* “Yes Wells?”**

 

“You alone?”

 

**“Naturally, Commander’s not back and tonight I was supposed to patrol with her.”**

 

“About that, Lexa is going to be a bit held up in returning home, you cool with being short handed on tonight’s run?”, he heard a sigh and secretly felt bad for being the one to deliver this news.

 

**“Held up in what way? I thought she was on a simple recon mission.”**

 

Pausing he turned to the console and pulled up Lexa’s schedule document, “It says here she’s going to be there for at least a week with this new charity dinner. Unless she plans to go back and forth between here and there during the day and night though it is only a 4 hour drive, way less if she flies, maybe she could take the jet.”

 

He heard another sigh but didn’t comment on it, **“I’ll be able to make do on my own, suppose Red Hood and I will have to patrol together for awhile then?”**

 

“Miller is also an option, he’s back on world from his mission, I can have him on retainer tonight in case you need back up and there’s also Jasper-”

 

**“That won’t be necessary.”**

 

Rubbing the bridge between his nose he tried not to get annoyed, “It’s just in case, even the best of us could use some backup.”

 

**“I know and I’ll be fine, tell Batgirl that when she decides to get back to doing her job-”**

 

“Actually I think she goes by Heda now or Commander, or maybe Heda means Commander-”

 

**“Just tell Lexa that she owes me for this, Red Robin out.”**

 

He had to take a deep breath to release the exasperation he felt when he heard the dial tone signaling that she had hung up. Of course, she had every right to be annoyed, they had carefully laid plans for a reason and suddenly Lexa decided to deviate from the original mission. But then again if she ever had a weakness it would be pretty girls. No one could really fault Lexa, he had been there and knew exactly why she was taking this moment for herself for once in her life. Of course, though, Red Robin’s annoyance at the change stemmed from a bit more than that but he was not about to get that involved in anyone’s personal life. The pining, the arguments, certainly not his forte.

  
Sigh, some things...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we like it? Do we hate it? No worries if you can't figure out who is behind each superhero name. It'll get revealed when it needs to. Just to recap though:  
> Lexa - Heda/Commander  
> Clarke - Supergirl  
> Wells - Cyborg  
> Aden - Kid Flash  
> Raven - Oracle
> 
> Feel free to hit me up, my tumblr asks are always open - jayenator565.tumblr.com


	3. Take a Chance

*thump thump thump thump*

 

The rhythmic pounding was soothing in a way and entirely too bland in another. It helped clear her hectic thoughts but at the same time left her mind so blank she couldn’t help but to want to think. A date? And she had allowed Raven to schedule a charity dinner set for Friday without complaint knowing it would keep her here even longer? Stupid, stupid feelings and emotions and-

 

“Aaarrgh!” an especially strong jab sent the bag flying dangerously unstable and forced her to lunge out of the way on the return swing, not particularly fancying a punching bag to the face before her quote unquote date tonight with one Clarke Griffin. Speaking of…

 

She grabbed the water bottle she had left on the counter by the side of her training mat and a small towel to dab off the sweat she had accumulated. She adjusted the braces around her arms, made with a special alien tech Raven and Cyborg were able to dissect and engineer to react not unlike how Martians could change their density. Sleek enough to fit under any long sleeve garment and still able to allow her to really exercise her muscles by increasing or decreasing their weight simply by turning a dial via a digital interface. 

 

Her leggings and sports bra were practically soaked and she hadn’t intended on giving herself that much of a workout but the stress of finally having made contact with the target seemed to leave her with pent up energy that she was still having trouble releasing. 

 

Regardless she simply couldn’t put off getting ready any longer. Patting her pockets, she pulled out a blue key card and exited the gym with her towel securely held around her shoulders. She nodded at the man that opened the door upon her approach and handed over the key card, “Thank you, and please be sure to tell the concierge I appreciate the time alone.”

 

“Of course Ms. Woods.”

 

Not really caring about her lack of clothes she sauntered along to the elevators and hit the button for her floor, well aware of the stares that followed but far too preoccupied with her thoughts to care. A...date, was certainly not part of the mission plan. She was supposed to be a leader to her people. A symbol, a standard and yet here she was. Wells would understand of course, Aden would practically be cheering her on from the sidelines but that didn’t make it fair to the rest of them. 

 

Anya especially was counting on her. It took a lot to gain the woman’s trust but after she had she found a bond in the older woman stronger than she could have hoped for. It meant a lot when Anya gave up the team leadership to her and it still does. What was she doing? Neglecting her duties, spontaneous extended stays with no real gain and what was it all for really? Because in the end it wasn’t as if-

 

The buzzing of her phone in her pocket brought her to an abrupt halt and she reached for it frantically after recognizing the tone she had programmed especially for calls or texts from this person earlier today.

 

**Clarke:** Hey, so I realized we never actually discussed the  _ where _ of where we’re going and I kinda don’t know what to wear to the where

 

**Clarke:** What to wear to the DATE not the where

 

**Clarke:** The where being the place, the place being the location for the date dinner

 

**Clarke:** The dinner that may or may not be a date, the dinner date

 

**Lexa:** You’re cute when you’re flustered

 

She grinned imaging the red blush that was sure to be blossoming up Clarke’s chest and onto her neck before finally painting her cheeks in tints of pink. 

 

**Clarke:** Stop that

 

**Lexa:** Stop what? Stating facts? Like the fact that your smile has a radiance all its own

 

**Clarke:** YES that stop  _ that _

 

She chuckled finally grabbing the keycard to open her presidential suite 

 

**Lexa:** You’ll look stunning in whatever you choose to wear. Also, don’t worry about the where how about you just text me your address and I’ll pick you up?

 

**Clarke:** Ok that works, and I’m sure you’d look amazing in a garbage bag so no pressure right? 

 

She could only imagine the gigantic facepalm Clarke had just gifted her own forehead with.

 

**Clarke:** Not that you would ever wear a garbage bag! Only garbage belongs in a garbage bag and I would never mean to imply that you are garbage but if you were garbage you’d be like the most amazing piece of garbage I have ever laid eyes on and once Octavia made me throw out perfectly good potstickers because they had fallen on the ground

 

**Clarke:** Oh...I did not just type and send that….shutting up now

 

“What’s that? Is the great Commander actually distracted? Oh this is a day for the history books folks.”

 

Lexa tensed instantly and was primed to shoot two batarangs towards whoever dared to break into her room. One of the perks of her braces, they also had a very slim slot for the built-in weapons. Thankfully it would seem that was unnecessary. She rolled her shoulders, relieving the unwanted tension and soreness from her workout and placed her towel and empty water bottle on the small table by the entryway.

 

“Do the others know you neglected your homework to run five cities over just to visit me?”

 

Walking over she ruffled his hair affectionately causing the boy to cringe in fake offense, seriously did no one want him to have somewhat tidy hair? His eyes followed as Lexa went over to the small kitchen area.

 

“Can’t a guy take the time to visit his older sister figure? I missed you.”

 

She didn’t even bother looking at his no doubt cheeky grin, reaching in the cupboards for a glass, “Bullshit, I left just this morning.”

 

He didn’t even try to disagree with her calling him out knowing it was true. While he did somewhat miss her that wasn’t the reason he had decided to drop by and it wouldn’t do to try and argue that fact. Though he did love to rib the stern girl when he could…

 

“As a speedster, I think we can agree time passes differently for me. An hour is the equivalent to like a fucking day.”

 

He could barely react to the light slap she delivered to the back of his head, not due to the fact that she was so fast he couldn’t dodge it, because that would be impossible, it was more due to the fact that the older girl was so damn silent he heard nothing to react to.

 

“Language Aden.”

 

He barely refrained from scoffing at the hypocrisy in that statement. 

 

He allowed her to settle down a bit from the excess energy he could feel buzzing in her veins. Whether the adrenalin was from her meeting with Clarke earlier or the exercise she was dressed for remained to be seen.

 

He watched her from the corner of his eye, instead pretending to enjoy whatever cartoon was playing on the television. Though he was fairly certain he wasn’t fooling anyone. 

 

Lexa meandered around. Placing her now empty glass into the sink, washing it, carrying her used towel to the hamper, setting out some comfortable lounging clothes on the bed, actually bathing. By the time she joined him on the couch it was like her excess energy had transferred over to him, he could hardly stop his leg from vibrating up and down subconsciously. 

 

The young woman beside him sighed and placed an arm gently on his knee, stopping it. The boy flushed a light pink before swallowing back his nerves.

 

“So...What was she like?”

 

Lexa met his eyes, taking a deep breath. She crossed her legs and rest her elbows on her knees looking towards the view outside the window of her suite.

 

“Seeing her was just like I thought Aden. She’s just-

  
  


“-So freaking gorgeous O like you don’t understand-”

 

“Oh, I think I do,” Octavia replied, taking a handful of chips from her bowl and passing it off to Lincoln who had already had his fill of hearing about Lexa’s beautiful lips and eyes and hair and legs and yeah they just about got it, everything about her was beautiful. Heck even her personality was beautiful according to the dazed Kryptonian.

 

Monty snickered at his annoyed expression, mostly just glad for his friend. Aside from the whole hero thing and working for Indra, Clarke never really allowed herself to have much of a social life. He may not know this Lexa person but she seemed nice enough and was clearly charming and beautiful and amazing and like so smart and sexy. All Clarke’s words, not his. Yeah she seemed attractive but he was probably a bit too gay to fully appreciate Clarke’s assessment of the fine female figure.

 

They all watched on as the blonde practically floated in and out of her bedroom presenting them with all manner of outfits ranging from casual summer beach outing to meeting with the President of the United States outing. Thank goodness the Americans had the sense to elect their first female President instead of the weird cheeto man.

 

Lincoln held up a particularly impressive dark blue pants suit in approval but Octavia cleared her throat, “Not that you won’t look stunning in this number Clarkey but from what those texts read i’m guessing you should go less for, ‘please give me a job’ and more for...hmm.” 

 

She trailed off eyeing the pile on the floor, vaulting from her perch on the arm of her sister’s couch and digging through the assortment before returning with a noise of assent, “More for an ‘i’m sexy and I know it’ kind of outfit if you know what I mean.”

 

Monty agreed readily, “Yeah this is definitely more your speed,” Clarke looked at the stunning red dress with a precarious v neck hesitantly. Seeing her pause her sister looked around and scooped up a nice black cardigan, “Just slip this over the top so that your girls don’t end up fully exposed to the night air.”

 

The blonde blushed at the sentiment, pushing up her fake glasses on her nose nervously, “...maybe this is a bad idea…”

 

Lincoln immediately rounded around the room, placing an arm on the girl’s shoulder, “What? Why would you say something like that?”

 

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt a bit before huffing, “I just mean, I’m not exactly the most datable person guys. An alien could attack at any time or there could be a fire or a robbery. What if some idiots decide to try for the whole maniacal world domination thing?”

 

“Or what if you and Lexa end up going on an amazing date and she asks you out again and you become girlfriends and fall in love and have me be your maid of honor?”

 

Clarke scoffed face fully flushed as she nudged her sister carefully in the ribs, “You’re right O I’m just-”

  
  


“-letting the nerves get the best of me which is completely unheard of.”

 

“Haha! If only Wells, Tris and Raven could see you now Commander they would have a field day!”

Aden continued laughing as he jumped from the couch and easily avoided the bed pillow thrown at him.

 

“It’s not like you can cancel now anyway, you have an hour before you have to leave and you already confirmed and sent out invitations for the charity event you made up to invite Indra to, you know earlier today when you panicked at being in such close proximity with Clarke’s presence and let Raven of all people improvise your cover.”

 

“Heh,” she laughs sarcastically looking between him and her dress shirt one more time before screwing it all to hell, Clarke did seem to have an appreciation for dresses. 

 

She blinked and suddenly the boy was in front of her holding up two pairs of dresses in each hand appraisingly, “So where exactly-”

  
  


“-is she taking you anyway?” Monty asked, leaning on the kitchen island

 

Clarke shrugged helplessly, looking as put together as a newborn puppy while Octavia tried to hold her still long enough to finish the last curl in her hair, “She didn’t exactly specify, just asked if I had any allergies and said it would be a bit more than a casual setting.”

 

Monty stepped forward to hold the Kryptonian steady,“Yeah well little miss a bit more than casual you better get a move on, Lexa’s supposed to be picking you up in-”

 

***Ding dong***

 

“-a few… I guess she’s a tad early.”

 

The squeak Clarke let out was quite a bit more undignified than she was willing to admit even as Lincoln ushered a snickering Octavia out of sight around the corner hall and Monty tried to usher the frozen Kryptonian towards the door. Little did Monty know that Clarke was actually gawking at Lexa’s outfit through the door with her X-Ray vision.

 

\--

 

Somewhere between Aden speeding back and forth between Lexa’s closet back in Polaris and her bathroom in the hotel room in Arkadia, somehow one of the dresses had caught on fire from the excessive lightning generated by the speed force. Obviously interpreting that as a bad omen on the dress idea she worked Aden one more time, but this time for her favorite casual suit. 

 

The poor boy was trying to recover with unlimited access to the hotel’s room service as thanks while Lexa did some speeding herself in the car she had rented.

 

The Lexus RX 400h was quickly charged up also thanks to Aden. The poor kid was probably going to pass out by the time he got back to Polaris tonight. Fortunately, his superspeed would allow him to catch up on the studying he missed and she would be incredibly grateful for what he had done this evening. It was endearingly thoughtful of him to come and help her, knowing how much this could affect her. After all, she hadn’t been on any kind of proper date in a long time. 

 

The young CEO was nervous, no sense trying to deny it And the amount of time that had passed since she had knocked only raised the level of her nerves even more. In fact, she was about to knock again when the door flung open revealing Clarke who was sporting a slight blush.

 

“Uh, wow.”

 

Lexa’s smiled bashfully, her hands immediately going into her pockets as she tried to keep her own calm. Clarke looked, in a word, stunning. She was wearing a dark red dress with two broad straps that connected behind her neck, her blonde hair was down and wavy and she was just...perfect. 

 

_ ‘Oh god’  _ she cringed internally,   _ ‘if Aden could hear me now he’d be laughing his ass off’ _

 

Trying to recompose herself she smiled gently and cleared her throat, “Clarke, you look absolutely breathtaking.” 

 

The journalist in training turned from red to pink and waved her hand out playfully as if to try and swat the compliment from the air between them.

 

“I told you to stop that,” Clarke ducked her head feeling the blush rising on her cheeks so she didn’t see Lexa step even closer towards her or the hand that came up to brush against her cheek until they were already touching, skin meeting skin. 

 

“And I told you,” Lexa whispered just under her breath as her thumb softly caressed the apple of Clarke’s cheek, “it’s only facts.”

 

“Ugh you were right Linc, they are disgusting.” The two women jumped when Octavia made her way back around the corner followed by a sheepish looking Lincoln. Monty, who had stayed behind by the kitchen island snacking on some chips waved to Lexa who was now sporting her own blush. 

 

Monty sighed, “Did you really have to interrupt? They were having a cute moment.”

 

“Like Kadena cute or Wayhaught cute?” Lincoln asked, going to stand just far enough for Octavia to make her point but near enough that he could reach her if it seemed she was going to do anything rash. He had been coerced earlier into showing the DEO agent the many magazine reports on Lexa from the past few months and Octavia was the definition of unimpressed by the CEO’s apparent late night activities.

 

Monty contemplated while he chewed his mouthful of chips, “I mean to me they’re both on the same end of the cuteness spectrum you know?” 

 

Clarke had turned to give her sister a glare knowing full well that the gun on her hip hadn’t been attached to her belt earlier on when she had first arrived to help Clarke get ready. 

Octavia merely shrugged as if to say what? She was just doing her sisterly duty after all.

 

Lexa quickly caught on to the fact that it seemed like she was about to get the talk and immediately straightened her stance and extended a hand, “Hello, I met Lincoln and Monty earlier but I’m afraid I don’t know who you are.”

 

Octavia grasped the hand with an almost manic grin, the girl had been waiting forever to pull the intimidating older sister card, “I’m Clarke’s older sister, Octavia.”

 

The small but fierce brunette gripped Lexa’s hand to the point where it would have been uncomfortable but Lexa took it in stride returning the grin given to her, “Ah Octavia, Clarke did mention her sister to me. It’s lovely to meet you.”

 

Octavia eyed the older woman up and down with obvious wariness, “Mhmm.” was her only response, “Be sure to get my sister back before it gets too late. She has to go in to work tomorrow.”

 

Lexa only smirked at the way Octavia attempted to intimidate her by cocking her hip against the wall by the door frame to accentuate the fact that she had a weapon. You know, in case there was some way that Lexa had missed that fact. Clarke strolled past rolling her eyes at the theatrics of it all, “Lexa and I are leaving now, be sure to lock up once you’re  _ gone  _ guys.” she added with pointed looks at all three of them. It was about as close to don’t wait up as she was going to get. 

 

Octavia went to respond but thankfully Lincoln chose to step in, “You have a good night ladies.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No new hero alter egos revealed just yet a bit of a filler but hey we did meet Clarke's sister, Octavia. 
> 
> Recap:  
> Lexa - Heda/Commander  
> Clarke - Supergirl  
> Wells - Cyborg  
> Aden - Kid Flash  
> Raven - Oracle
> 
> Next chapter it's finally date night, with just a hint of plot maybe?
> 
> Feel free to hit me up, my tumblr asks are always open - jayenator565.tumblr.com


	4. One Call Away

 

“So why journalism Ms. Griffin? Why a reporter? What was it about the profession that made you feel a draw to pursue it?”

 

It certainly wasn’t the first time a date had enquired about her job but Clarke couldn’t help but smile at the earnest and genuine curiosity she saw on Lexa’s face.

 

“Well not too long ago Ms. Grant, or as you know her, Indra, asked me what I wanted to achieve in my post as her assistant. She asked me where I wanted to go from there career wise. At the time I had never really thought of being anything other than what I already was. I realized, and I think she did too, that I was lacking in any real motivation.”

 

Lexa nodded encouragingly as the waiter refilled their water, “My father always told me the thing that makes Indra so great at what she does is that she doesn’t pull any punches and she’s always observant even when you wish she wasn’t.”

 

Seeing Lexa’s smile err on the side of sadness Clarke reached over the table to softly squeeze her hand, “I’m afraid I don’t know much about him or your family but I know he had to be a great man with the way everyone talks about him.”

 

Lexa turned her hand palm up and returned the affectionate and comforting squeeze before pulling away to sip her water. A moment to regain her wits, “He was but please continue, this is hardly the time for my macabre backstory.”

 

While Lexa’s smile was as light as ever it was also laced in a tension that was only made obvious if one knew how to look for it. There was a strained vein in her neck and a clenched jaw, that belayed her grief at remembering her loss, “So reporting?”

 

“Right yea, umm, well she gave me 24 hours to give her a response or she would fire me,” Clarke grinned seeing Lexa’s look of disbelief, “Yea I know and boy would that have been hard to explain to my mom. Like hey, my boss kind of fired me because I was doing my job too well and she thought I needed to progress in life? But I know Indra only had my best interests in mind. She made me really look inside for what inspired me and with reporting, well, it’s about connecting with people. Finding hidden truths and sharing it with the world. It’s- It's about service and telling stories that need to be told. Hearing things from everyone's point of view you knoow...to help make the world a more understanding place.”

 

Lexa was immediately endeared by Clarke’s passion. She’s not even sure the blonde knew that her hands became more wild and face more animated as she drove home on the finer points of speaking up for those who didn’t nearly have the voice or the platform themselves. Selfless, caring and dare she say pure. Clarke had always been more than Lexa had ever known to expect.

 

Clarke turned sheepish near the end of her answer and looked down at her empty plate, their dessert long since finished, “Sorry about the rambling, my friends say it’s a bit of a habit of mine.”

 

While Clarke was verging on embarrassed, honestly Lexa just found her mannerisms all the more captivating. The absolute love Clarke had for her work practically flowed out of her and that kind of passion was not something easily found.

 

“On the contrary Clarke,” the blonde looked up at the click of the ‘k’ in time to see the warmth in Lexa’s gaze, “I really do enjoy hearing more about you. Believe me, I have absolutely no problem listening to what your friends call 'rambling'.”

 

The blush dusting Clarke’s cheeks showed that Lexa had gotten her point across.

 

“Speaking about friends, and what about you _Ms. Woods_ ,” Clarke teased echoing Lexa’s use of her last name, not too subtly changing the subject and sparing her heated cheeks, “you’ve already basically met my core friend group, what are your friends like? The people in your life that you care about most? What do you guys get up to for fun all the way in Polaris?”

 

Lexa cocked her head to the side as if confused by Clarke’s question. And to be honest a part of her was. As much as she had casually dated in the past to keep up appearances, even the girls that seemed more interested in her were in a word, shallow. They much prefered talking about themselves and hardly seemed to listen when Lexa would share. It was rarer still for them to actually be the one to ask Lexa anything remotely personal. Sure a part of her understood this was _Clarke_ and that she of all people was one of the most genuine and honest girls around. It was the other part of her that was waiting for the other shoe to drop so to speak. She couldn’t allow herself to get fully comfortable. Not again...but after one glance into those curious azure eyes, she found it increasingly harder to remember why spilling her every secret to Clarke would be a bad idea.

 

“Um well I have a few very close friends, so close you could say they’re like my family...They _are_ my family.”

 

At Lexa’s pause Clarke nodded encouragingly and it was all the push the brunette needed, “There’s Anya, she’s practically the grumpy aunt who claims to be annoyed by our ‘antics’,” she added in air quotes, “but of course we all know she loves us in her own way. There’s Wells, the perpetual dad friend. Raven, who will never not be honest with you it’s a refreshing take on life to be sure. John, who tries to be the edgy mysterious older brother figure and he does his best but he’s really just a protective softy. And there’s Aden he’s the youngest and probably the closest to me though we weren’t always like that.”

 

“Oh? I smell a story there.”

 

Lexa couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, with what wording does one explain the intricacies of how troubling a speedster could be without actually revealing that they are speaking of a speedster, “Aden he…I guess you could say he burst into my life quite literally. We just seemed to run into each other.”

 

“Kind of like you and me earlier today.” they shared a knowing grin, “Yes I suppose so. You could say he was getting in the way of a work project. A very dangerous one involving some rather, er heavy machinery. He shouldn’t have been there in the first place but he was stubborn enough to try and stay.”

 

The first time Aden or Kid Flash burst onto the scene she was engaged hand to hand with Ares himself. While she fought head on, Wells had opted to try and line up a shot with his newly upgraded sonic hand canon. Built directly into his arm. They had almost lined up the shot and ensured Lexa’s cowl would protect her ears from the frequency. He was about a second maybe two away from launching the attack when a red and yellow streak entered his line of vision. Were he fully human he may not have realized and fired anyway but that night was one of the few ones Wells was thankful for his cybernetic additions.

 

Needless to say as inexperienced as he had then been in crime fighting Aden got in the way more often than not and the humiliating experience did not leave him very amicable towards the older heroes that saved his life. Teenagers right.

 

“He ended up getting injured before we were able to fully extract him, and at first he didn’t quite appreciate the harsh scolding he got, granted he is a smart kid. Eventually, he saw he was in the wrong and his curiosity lead him to want to learn more about what we do. You could say I mentored him in a way. Sometimes though he was too smart for his own good,” Lexa shared conspiratorially with a glint in her eyes.

 

“Oh?”

 

“The first time he tried to prank Wells not only did it fail spectacularly but he ended up literally covered head to toe in a blue dye that was almost as stubborn as he is when it came to going away. Actually, I still have a picture.” Sure enough, Lexa had the image saved in a special folder on her phone’s image gallery and Clarke couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled up at the look of outrageous disbelief and annoyance on Aden’s face.

 

If there was one thing Lexa knew she would not be forgetting soon, it would be the sound of Clarke’s laughter. Knowing that she was the cause of it only made the memory all the more sweeter. This time she would be sure to take in every moment. Faced with her past she had learned the hard way how fragile life could be and how a mere second was all it took before someone’s existence could get snuffed out forever.

 

Even though she and Clarke had technically only just met she intended to savor every moment she could.

 

\--

 

“As much trouble as this Aden kid gets into, you speak of him rather fondly.” Clarke smiled softly so far the evening had been simply wonderful. The young CEO only seemed to have eyes for her and was a perfect gentlewoman from getting her door and her seat, to translating one of the dishes from the menu she had trouble figuring out. She even offered to ask the chef for a possible change in the salad remembering when Clarke had told her she was allergic to carrots.

 

“Aden is definitely the closest thing I have to a little brother. Sure he was an annoying little brat at first but after some time together he just really grew on me.”

 

Clarke took a small sip of champagne, staring wistfully around the restaurant. It really was beautifully decorated. Somehow Lexa had gotten them seated away from the bustle of the main area, hidden in their own little alcove that overlooked a gorgeous view of the cityscape. Everything was just delicious and amazing and try as she might Clarke could admit that she was definitely falling for some of the young CEO’s charm.

 

Their conversations seemed honest in a way she wasn’t used to from people she had just met, their silences while few weren’t awkward in the slightest and the warm feeling in her chest kept the reporter-in-training smiling the entire time.

 

“I know this is kind of what they say in like all the movies and the stories but, I really had an amazing night Lexa, so thank you.” at the adoring gleam in the blonde’s eyes Lexa couldn’t help the blush that spread up her neck and made the tips of her ears warm.

 

She rubbed absently above her collarbone suddenly shy, “I had a more than lovely night with you too Clarke,” at the hesitation evident in her date Clarke touched a hand to Lexa's forearm encouragingly.

 

Lexa would have blushed at her newfound nerves if her face could manage to get any redder, “Uh perhaps, if you aren’t too busy maybe you could come to the charity gala later this week...as my date?”

 

Clarke sighed wistfully causing Lexa’s brow to raise in question, “What?”

 

Clarke bit her lip in lieu of her answer, “It’s just you’re successful clearly, you mentioned working on your own projects in your company so you’re obviously smart, kind enough to put up with an aspiring kid that just wanted to learn. You’re a total sweetheart!” Clarke finished with exasperation that Lexa couldn’t decipher.

 

“And that’s a bad thing?”

 

“No, I just- I don’t get how you haven’t already found love.” While Clarke meant it in a teasing manner that soon turned to concern as she noticed how quickly Lexa’s eyes seemed to darken, the gold flecks she had found interwoven with emerald faded until only a murky grey-green remained, “Lexa I... “ she trailed off at a loss of what to say to remedy whatever it was she had mentioned that seemed to affect her date this badly.

 

There was a pause filled with a weight that Clarke couldn’t explain. A weight that seemed even too heavy for her Kryptonian strength to bear until Lexa finally inhaled a shaky breath that had Clarke immediately reaching over to grip her hand in the hopes of offering comfort.

 

“Lexa I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-”

 

“I was in love once actually, she was an incredible woman...She taught me that…this thing about life-” Lexa can’t bring herself to finish her line of thinking and takes a deep breath, “Well as odd as it may sound, she made me want to know what living felt like for the first time in my life.”

 

“She sounds like an amazing woman.”

 

“She was,” Lexa could see the hesitant comprehension dawning in blue eyes

 

“...is she…”

 

“She died trying to protect me and protecting what we both believed in...She was ripped from the world much too soon.”

 

The hand gripping hers squeezed ever so gently and her face held an understanding and sincerity that instantly made Lexa’s remaining barriers melt, “You feel like it should have been you don’t you? You would have rather she lived while you died.” Clarke stated, with so much certainty, like she could see all of the young woman’s secrets laid bare. It was easy to forget with the way she carried herself but Lexa was hardly two years older than herself.

 

Lexa chuckled but the sound of it followed by the lone tear drifting down her cheek was enough to see it was hardly a laugh of joy, “She deserved to live.”

 

Clarke could hardly bear to see the woman in front of her in pain. She instantly got up from her side of the table and kneeled in front of the other woman. She slowly brought her left hand up to cradle Lexa’s face and made sure Lexa’s attention was fully on her before affirming what she was sure Lexa’s past lover would have said if she were here, "Lexa, you deserve to live too.”

 

Lexa took in a shuddering breath, her eyes already misting and the ache in her throat told her more tears would be inevitable. Clarke was being so soft and understanding. It was something she wasn’t used to. Even as Clarke’s fingers came up to brush away the liquid that had escaped past her eyelids. When Lexa smiled then it was small and it was tired, the confession something she hadn’t had to think of or bring up in a while. But in a way, it was also freeing to have Clarke say just what she needed to hear.

 

“Here let me go get you some tissues ok?”  

 

Clarke made sure to see Lexa nod before she stood and made her way to the bathroom just across the room. She smiled brightly at the small baby making avid conversation with its mother and father at the table just to the side of the restroom.

 

It was then that she heard it. A whistling that was disrupting the normal sounds of the city. A handful of surprised gasps. Whipping her head around Clarke felt the dread in her chest build when she used her x-ray vision to look outside and saw what looked like a swarm of tiny toy monkeys flying towards the park in front of the restaurant. That wasn’t what had her most alarmed though, rather it was the strangely consistent ticking that was coming from each and every one of them.

 

There was no time to think so Clarke reacted, thankful that Monty was able to equip each of her handbags with a spare suit. In the blink of an eye, she was in and out of the bathroom with her newly adorned uniform and racing outside.

 

Lexa immediately picked up that something was wrong when Clarke seemed to have disappeared right before her eyes. She pressed the hidden button on her watch activating her comms and grabbed her bluetooth earpiece.

 

“Heda to Kid Flash, I need you at my location stat, over.”

 

**“Be there in a flash Commander. What’s the situation? Over.”**

 

Lexa glanced out the nearest window and was easily able to spot the chaos the little mechanical abominations seemed to be wreaking outside.

 

“Seems to be some kind of remote-controlled havoc we need to find out who’s controlling them-”

 

She was cut off when Supergirl swooped into her line of vision and in quick succession, threw a set of seven of the robots as high into the air as she could. Just in time it seemed. A large explosion burst forth from where the metal monkeys once were.

 

“Change of plans we need to evacuate everyone in the immediate vicinity, we’re dealing with multiple mobile bombs Kid, over.”

 

**“Got it! I’m all over it, Heda.”**

 

Not a few seconds later and a red and yellow streak was already transferring everyone in the park outside a good 5 miles away while Supergirl continued to destroy as many of the creatures as she could with her freezing breath and heat vision. It was a good thing Lexa hadn’t ordered him to go back to Polaris yet.

 

That just left everyone in the restaurant. By then they had all heard the explosions and screams of fear from outside. Those who hadn’t left were cowering under any table they could find. She made her way over to the closest set of people and cupped her hands around her mouth, “Everyone we have a very volatile situation outside! If we could all calmly make our way to the East side exit just around the corner, one of the heroes outside can get us away from the fighting!”

 

Lexa directed them outside the best she could, knowing it would help speed up Aden’s efforts.

 

\--

 

“Oracle to Heda and Kid Flash, do you require assistance in Arkadia, should I contact Lantern or Fayakrasha?”

 

“Raven,” the engineer looked back and jumped to find Murphy directly behind her chair.

 

“Jesus Hood, you guys are seriously like ninjas. Give a girl some warning maybe?”

 

Murphy was too busy eyeing the live feed from Arkadia’s CCTVs that were flashing on the giant monitors of the computer in front of them to give Raven anything more than a half focused reply, “Yea warning next time, got it, what exactly is going on over there, is that where Lexa-”

 

**“That’s a negative Oracle,”** At the sound of Aden’s voice Murphy got cut off. They could hear Aden’s heavy breathing which wouldn’t usually happen except for the fact that before this incident and immediately after his patrol he had run from Polaris to Arkadia, more than once to help Lexa with her wardrobe, **“Unless the big guy himself is free then any other reinforcements won’t get here in time and the evac’s nearly done just Heda’s group- woah! Zzzt--zzzttzzzz”**

 

Raven’s brows furrowed with worry, “Kid? Kid Flash?”

 

“What happened!?”

 

“Gimme a second Murphy, come in Kid Flash, Heda do you read me, over!” at the prolonged static over the comms Raven burst into action, typing a series of commands into the computer like Wells had taught her, “Murphy take over the comms and call Cyborg for me, I’m going to see if I can get a better look.”

 

Murphy entered Wells personal number into his cell phone and set it on speaker, **“Yea Murph?”**

 

Raven grabbed up the phone with her left hand and plugged in her earphones so she could continue handsfree without affecting Murphy on comms,  “Hey Wells it’s Raven, I need you to talk me through this real quick.”

 

“This is Red Hood calling Heda and Kid Flash. Heda or Kid Flash come in, over.”

 

***Recognized ‘Batwoman’ ‘A - 00’, ‘Red Robin’ ‘A - 03’ ***

 

“I was listening to comms what the hell is going on?” Anya catapulted forward, the tension in her shoulders the only sign of her concern but ready to take charge regardless, leaving Red Robin to assess the situation from afar. Raven, however, was far from being ready to be distracted by those lips and cheekbones and jaw-

 

“Batwoman! Uuhhh, now’s really not a good time.”

 

“Not a good time? Raven!”

 

Being acquainted with Raven’s current predicament Murphy placed it upon himself to deal with the rising tide of Anya’s ire, “Heda and Kid are dealing with some shit going down in Arkadia, Raven’s pulling up some different camera feeds, see if we can get an angle on what happened.”

 

“Yup aaannddd I’ve got it….there!” Raven was practically jumping in success. A few more taps on the keyboard and she brought up a central video feed she was currently working on.

 

“See if we slow it down a bit…” the video feed reacting as she typed, “Aden was running into that restaurant, and here,” she paused the feed enlarging on one of the metal monkeys Supergirl was engaging with, “one of the monkeys got past Supergirl and exploded into the side of the building. One sec lemme find a different camera,” Raven pulled up yet another video feed showing the back of the restaurant where Aden was blown back by the concussive force of the explosion but otherwise appeared unrattled as he immediately jumped back up and shook his head, “….there’s Aden he’s ok, he’s fine.”

 

Murphy let go of the strong grip he had on the comms radio, heaving a sigh of relief but then, “Wait...wasn’t Lexa supposed to be in that restaurant….? I'm not getting any signal back from her comms they must have been damaged by the blast."

 

Before anyone could really react the sounds of engines priming themselves was heard on the far right and the take-off and landing strip that lead to the opening of a hidden side of a cliff face was lighting up.

 

**“I’m taking the jet Red Hood, over.”**

 

Anya hastily grabbed the comms out of Murphy’s hands and practically growled into the line, “Like hell you are Red Robin stand down!”

 

**“I’ll let you know when I have confirmation on Heda and a handle on the Arkadia situation. Like Cyborg told me, everyone could use some backup, over and out.”**

 

“Red Robin-!”

 

They were met with empty static as the jet rushed out of their secret lair. Raven let out an exasperated sigh as Anya paced away in anger. Murphy couldn’t help but facepalm, “Ssoooo who wants to be the one to call and explain _that_ to Heda?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this one I think I'm gonna pace myself to every other week with this unless I drastically get ahead in writing. Anyway, hero/alter ego recap a few more were revealed:
> 
> Lexa - Heda/Commander  
> Clarke - Supergirl  
> Wells - Cyborg  
> Aden - Kid Flash  
> Raven - Oracle  
> Murphy - Red Hood  
> Anya - Batwoman


End file.
